El BeyClub
by Monedita123
Summary: El BeyClub siempre ha sido el lugar favorito de Valt.


**ADVERTENCIA**

**Este pequeño ****one****-****shot**** contiene:**

**—Shu x Valt**  
**—Tragedia **  
**—****Aged****-up**

**—Trama de "La Fundación" de Buero Vallejo**

* * *

**• • • **

**[...]**

Un par de hombres les acompaña. La puerta se abre y entran cinco chicos; uno de ellos parece feliz, los demás se mantienen serios. Se cierra la puerta.

—¡Es genial! —exclama el de cabello azul—. ¡Este BeyClub es alucinante!

Observa la sala.

Se siente un poco vacía. Solo hay una ventana, un par de literas y una cama individual. Le parece algo extraño, pero no le da importancia.

No debería dársela.

—¿No os hace ilusión vivir aquí? —pregunta con una sonrisa; está bastante feliz.

Nadie responde. Se mantienen en silencio.

Se mantienen en silencio, hasta que Shu decide darle la razón.

—Sí, Valt —suspira, cerrando los ojos y con una leve sonrisa—. Será divertido —finaliza, girándose para dirigir una mirada al resto.

Rantaro duda. Sabe que todo es una mentira; lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Aún así, se une al intento de aminorar la tensión del ambiente.

—¡Tenéis razón! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —aplica con energía, levantando un puño con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué me decís? —agrega, mirando a sus compañeros restantes.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción —comenta Daigo, forzando una sonrisa.

Wakiya pierde la paciencia. No tiene pensado jugar a lo que fuera que intentasen fingir. Está harto.

—Valt —llama con rabia en su tono y decide aproximarse hacia el menor.

Pero en cuestión de segundos es interceptado y detenido por un agarre; Rantaro le sujeta con fuerza por la muñeca y le mira a los ojos.

Murasaki suspira, frunce el ceño e intenta soltarse. Lo consigue y se aleja; no iba a decir nada. No diría nada. Él no iba a participar.

—Si queréis seguirle el juego, adelante —sentencia, dirigiéndose a una de las literas para echarse—. De todas formas, va a ser en vano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —duda el joven Aoi, ladeando levemente su cabeza.

—No tiene importancia —interviene Kurenai, con la intención de cambiar de tema; no quiere que Valt sufra.

Quiere verle feliz. Solamente desea que siga siendo el mismo de siempre. Hasta el último minuto, hasta el último segundo… quiere proteger esa sonrisa.

**[...]**

—_No puedo dormir, Shu._

Por la noche, su voz no pasa desapercibida por el albino. Escucha el ruido de las escaleras; Valt está bajando de la litera y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Como de costumbre, invade su espacio. Siente cómo el menor intenta hacerse paso entre las sábanas, cómo intenta acurrucarse a su lado buscando su cobijo.

Y no le molesta en absoluto. No intenta alejarle; todo lo contrario. Le corresponde, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su amigo una vez se han acomodado.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta con una leve sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos y siendo consciente de que iba a ser la última noche en la que pudieran estar juntos.

—_Sip_ —confirma con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose más a Shu.

**[...]**

—Daigo Kurogami.

La voz de un hombre llama la atención del resto.

—Rantaro Kiyama, Wakiya Murasaki.

Uno por uno, dirigiéndose una última mirada, salen por la puerta.

Valt no sabe a dónde se dirigen y, cuando intenta preguntar, Shu le detiene. Le dice que no tardarán mucho en regresar, que han ido a entrenar. Y que, luego, ellos podrán ir a buscarles para unirse.

**[...]**

—Shu Kurenai y Valt Aoi.

—¡¿Es hora del entrenamiento?! —pregunta el de cabello azul, sonriendo y mirando a los ojos a su amigo de la infancia.

—Sí, Valt —miente, devolviéndole la sonrisa; está acostumbrado a mentir, y sabe perfectamente lo que va a suceder—. Es hora de entrenar.

**[...]**

Aoi no comprende la situación. No sabe qué está ocurriendo. No entiende por qué les acompañan unos hombres. Por qué tienen que ir con las manos en la espalda. Por qué tienen que hacerles caso.

Y, menos, por qué parece que, en realidad, no están yendo a entrenar.

—Eh, Shu —llama, algo confundido y en voz baja—. ¿A dónde nos llevan?

—No te preocupes —se limita a decir; Valt no puede ver su rostro.

No sabe qué expresión está poniendo, pero, por su tono, parecía triste. Y aquel joven de cabello azul no soportaría ver a su amigo así.

—Shu, ¿estás bien? —decide preguntar, cambiando su tono a uno lleno de preocupación.

—¿Y tú, Valt? ¿Estás bien?

Decide evadir la pregunta con otra, hallando una respuesta que no esperaba escuchar. No a estas alturas.

—¡Pues claro! Si estoy a tu lado, ¿por qué no debería estarlo? —responde, sonriendo como suele hacer.

Dedicándole otra de esas muchas sonrisas que tanto adora. Que tan feliz le hacen. Que, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que amaba.

No obstante, el tiempo llega a su fin. De nuevo, aquellos hombres les obligan a obedecer, y Aoi no logra comprender por qué tienen que poner la cabeza dentro de esas _cosas_. No sabe lo que son, pero supone que, luego, todo terminará y podrán entrenar como siempre.

—Valt —murmura el albino, mirando por última vez a su querido amigo—. _Nos vemos_ —finaliza con una leve sonrisa.

Se oye un ruido.

Algo ha caído al suelo. Valt no puede verlo bien. En realidad, no quiere verlo. En realidad, cree que no está ocurriendo.

—¿Shu...? —llama, buscándole con la mirada, buscando con la mirada a esa persona tan especial.

Y, cuando lo encuentra, la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro.

A la derecha está su cuerpo; en el suelo, su cabeza.

_"Ah… es verdad."_ Piensa, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior al recordar todo a la perfección, al darse cuenta de que esa farsa no iba a durar mucho más.

Que todo había sido su culpa. Que solo intentaba engañarse a sí mismo. Que era una mentira que había creado al no poder asimilar la situación. Al ser incapaz de sonreír si no lo hacía.

—_Nunca ha existido ningún BeyClub_ —suspira.

Se escucha otro ruido en seco, y todo se vuelve negro.

**•••**

•••

* * *

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo utilizando la narración en presente y no en pasado, así que quería probarlo aquí xD **


End file.
